Naruto's True Wind
by FireStarter6820
Summary: The winds are starting to blow as the last shard is awakening. Bask in the wonderful breeze of the changing destinies. Naruto gains a bloodline with the power of the shards, watch as he goes through his adventures with his new powers.
1. One: The changing winds

**Chapter 1: One: The changing winds**

* * *

_**This was honestly just a plot bunny and if it gets enough positive output, I'll continue it. I wanted to make this because I fucking love the anime Kiba. So since, I don't really think there is a chance of me making a fanfiction based solely on kiba, I made it a crossover with naruto. THAT, and I like fire. SO anyway, going on with this. LET'S GO!**_

_**I don't own Kiba or Naruto**_

_**Chapter One: The Changing winds**_

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the leafs as small raindrops landed upon a small boys nose, whom looked no older than 7, alerting him to full consciousness. He startled up in the upright position, leafs and other items of the forest falling from him. His figure is small, though that might be caused by the undernourishment. He looked down at his own clothes, his once white shirt with a design, which you can't see anymore, is bathed is scarlet red with holes. His orange short are a darker shade and his bare feet wiggled.

He stood up and started to head into a direction, though he didn't know what exactly was pulling him onto the direction. As he left the small clearing he never noticed the horrid stench of corpses.

Behind him were multitudes of bodies of a forgotten mob, most bodies were sliced apart while others were bashed inward, small puddles of blood lie here and there as the ground around the bodies have deep incisions. The boys right arm with golden rings set in a pattern from his forearm to a larger jewel in the back of his hand. The green jewel glowed for a moment before setting back into a dim glow.

Naruto Uzumaki had no recollection of what occurred the night before.

Naruto interrupted the peaceful atmosphere with his entrance wearing what only seemed to be bloody rags and with a dead look in his eyes. He ignored some of the insects in the cave and immediately headed toward the back of the cave.

At the back of the cave he found an alter. On top of said alter was a small orb. It had a wavy line across the middle with an eye on the top and the bottom with horizontal slits, the color of the ball was a aquamarine color. He raised his hand to the orb, the light that was shining from above the alter stopped, leaving Naruto with the glow of random fungi as the only light source. The ball then floated toward the green jewel on Naruto's hand. When it approached the jewel it disappeared in a white light. When the flash stopped Naruto abruptly dropped to the floor, just in time for the anbu and the third hokage to appear from behind.

The age lines and wrinkles on his face grew more grim when seeing Naruto's condition. He ordered the ANBU to grab him. An ANBU with a cat mask grabbed him in bridal style, her long purple hair flowing behind her. She walked back to the Hokage and her team, all with masks and not silver of useless movement.

"Hokage-sama, we should head back to the village now that we retrieved him." Said the woman behind the mask. The man nodded grimly as all of them jumped away in a small poof of smoke.

* * *

The "great" village of Konohagakure no Sato, otherwise known as the village hidden in the leaves or just Konoha, were celebrating at the thought of their now dead "demon". Though they were sad that the mob hasn't returned yet, they still celebrated because they know for a fact the beast is dead. Great, no?

The Hokage entered by the village gate, ignoring the glare placed upon the child and giving those who did so a place to Ibiki. He went to the hospital where he admitted Naruto into a room, with a bit of force at the nurse's deliberate delay. Oh, how far the great have fallen.

When setting Naruto on a bed he immediately sat down and put his head in his hands. How could this happen? He then noticed another strange thing, there was jewels on narutos right arm. He ordered medics and a Hyūga to look over this arm. This could spell trouble.

Surprisingly, another conversation were occurring near him, right on that hospital bed.

* * *

_'Where the hell am I?' _thought Naruto as he walked through the great halls with a vermilion tint everywhere. He noticed the hall only went one way, and something compelled him to head there. As he walked further into the area, he started to hear what seemed like snoring and slight growling. He grew nervous when he heard the growling, but braved on to the end.

When he reached the end of the hallway, he entered a huge room with vertical bars in front of him with the piece of paper with the word "seal". He tried to look into the cage but could only see darkness. He walked closer the bars in hopes of seeing whats inside. He got close enough to see a glimpse of red-orange fur. He couldn't see anymore as a snake-like appendage suddenly swiped in front of him, blocking further advancement.

"H-hey!" Naruto yelped as the tail almost clashed into him. He fell backwards and landed on his butt as the room seem lit up completely, showing a huge creature. Turns out the snake-like appendage that attacked was on of the _nine tails _from this gigantic _fox._ The red-orange fur covered body shook with mirth at Narutos expression of shock and slight fear. The gigantic beings eyes were closed but its body, especially its tails, were moving.

"K-kyuubi..." Naruto said to himself.

**"So now my sweet and innocent jailer has come to see me. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" **The fox said with mirth showing clear in his expression, even thought its mouth barely moved. His tails set down and curled around the Kyuubi's body as he continued to speak. **"Boy, you've awakened an old bloodline, older the sage of the six paths. I should know, I fought the stupid old man." **Kyuubi said with prideful laughter. Naruto pouted as he was made fun of before the words of 'bloodline' hit him.

"Bloodline? What bloodline? I don't remember having one." Naruto questioned.

**"Of course you didn't. With your stupidity, I'm more shocked you even know what your hair color is. In any case, yes, you ****_awakened_**** a bloodline. You already have one from your mother's side, this one is from your fathers." **Kyuubi said serious with its eyes still closed.

"Wait! You knew my mother and father?! Can you tell me who they are?!" Naruto asked frantically. Could someone finally tell him who his parent were? He wouldn't let this chance go! The fox seemed amused at Naruto's frantic cries. Kyuubi slammed his hand/paw down in front of Naruto to silence the boy. He continued talking with Naruto, glaring through his closed eyes, Kyuubi crossed his arms in front of him as moved himself to be more comfortable.

**"Yes, I did know your father and your mother, though your mother and I were...closer compared my relationship with your father."** Kyuubi said, rifling through his own memories. Naruto sat down Indian style and watched Kyuubi speak. **"Though for now...I'll only tell you about your mother since after all this, you'll have the intelligence to guess who he is. Well that, and I want to see how you react when you find out with more controlled powers."** The fox said laughing. Naruto shivered at the dark, guttural laugh. He was going to protest at the fox's refusal to tell him about his father, the comment after intrigued him. What did he mean by that? Was the fox...going to train him? He quickly pushed the thought aside as the fox continued without him.

**"Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki. A kunoichi of Konoha, and formerly Uzushiogakure. She was a strong-headed woman with a big heart. I will leave you to guess which one of those traits I preferred." He added. "She was a woman with bright red hair and...better yet. I'll just show you."** Kyuubi said as two of his tails formed a circle with the tips touching. The area in the middle seemed to glistened before transforming into a mirror of sorts, the design were running foxes. The set the mirror right in front of Naruto as the mirror reflected himself. Naruto gasped as the image rippled a bit before transforming into a tall woman. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves with the normal blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto looked over the woman, trying to see how he was like her or she he. The woman didn't move when he did but he was able to turn her so he could look at her completely. The image showed the woman with a blank expression, no emotion at all. Naruto stared back equally, unable to figure out what he was supposed to be feeling. Love for the fact he knew how his mother looked? Hate for the fox for taunting him, and killing his parent? Confusion over all of what was going on? Or worse yet, scared or horrified from that fact of what was happening? The emotion swirled in his eyes as looked back to the fox, who also wore a blank face. He looked down and just whispered a small "Thanks."

Kyuubi nodded and disconnected his tails, destroying the mirror. He set his tails back to curling around himself and turned toward Naruto who had silent tears streaming down his face. Kyuubi sighed inwardly at having to deal with an emotion filled kit.

**"Kushina and I weren't on the best terms, but we got along fine."** The fox grumbled, images of a rock and chains flashing through his head.** "She was a strong woman and nothing ever fazed her, not even the fact of her being a 'sacrifice'. She loved those close to her and wanted only to love you and her husband with all the love she could give."** Kyuubi said. Naruto sat in front of kyuubi listening silently as he listened to kyuubi. At least he wasn't insulting her.

**"Well, I said it before we weren't on the best of terms so I didn't know her all to well. So let's go on to your bloodline. No one else, but the Bijuu since they were the only ones to witness it, really know much about it since the only thing they figured out about it is that it existed. Your father didn't have awaken it in himself, but you did. My guess is that it awakened with your...traumatic experience a few hours ago."** Kyuubi said nonchalantly. Naruto brought his right hand in front of him and took a closer look at the strange design on his arm. The golden circles began at the middle of his forearm and stopped at the back of his hand. In the golden circles were aquamarine colored orbs that seemed to have something inside of them. Kyuubi swished his tails around until four of them pointed to a small space in front of Naruto. A small spark of fire burst in front of him as the flames spiraled to a small point. What appeared was a small red orb, a bit smaller than the circles on Narutos arm. The orb floated toward Naruto as he stood there shocked, though he quickly caught the orb.

**"This is an elemental shard. Since I have the elemental affinity of fire, I can only give you this. Hold it above your right hand."** Kyuubi grumbled out. Naruto did as told and the red orb glowed a white before descending into his the green orb on his hand. **"You will have a time soon where you will need it, but for now I think we have done enough talking for now. Your... old man is waiting."** Kyuubi chuckled out. Before Naruto could reply, or remark, he was blown out of his own mind by a huge gust of wind as a shining light shined at the other side of the corridor.

* * *

Hiruzen was quickly aware of the boy waking up on the bed and shot out of his chair and looked down upon on the boy. Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the light of the completely white room entered his eyesight, soon followed by the face of the Hokage. He quickly sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It was just him and the Old man, and probably some ANBU but who cares?

"Naruto! It's good to see you awake." The hokage said happily, his eyes glowing with happiness. Naruto stared blankly for a second before realization hit him like a brick wall. His meeting with kyuubi and some images of before that. Going into a cave, a light on his wri- WRIST! Naruto quickly looked at his right arm as his assumption grew true as the golden lines and green orbs.

Hiruzen's face grew sullen at the sight of Naruto practically glaring at pattern on his arm. He sighed as he grabbed Naruto's attention.

"Naruto...I guess I have some explanations to give..." The Hokage said, his face matching his real age. Naruto looked up from his glaring and stared at the old man as the kyuubi's grumbled in a lazy drawl in his head.**"Don't tell him of our conversation or he'll just suspect something idiotic." **He grumbled out. Naruto almost jumped but quickly hid it and payed his attention to the old man.

"Hm!" Naruto grunted. He looked at the hokage with his face set in the usual fox look, which somewhat irritated the hokage but he ignored it. He stared at the old man who began to speak.

"So you know what happened 7 years ago, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, the kyuubi attacked and was killed by the Yondaime right?" Naruto replied enthusiastically, lying smoothly. He now knows about the fox being sealed into his gut and was now wondering what the old man was going to confess.

"Well...that was a lie to the public. Only those of the older generation knew what happened and we classified it as a SS rank secret. What actually happened was that...the kyuubi was sealed inside a small child. It was only able to be sealed inside a child since his chakra coils were yet to develop into his original size and now could handle the influx of the demons chakra." Hiruzen said looking even more tired. Naruto made his face grew grim as he was facing realization. Although it did hurt he was only told of this now, and the fact he had no say on who was told about him being the cage for the beast.

"As you can tell...that child was you Naruto." He stated. Naruto stared at him with a swirl of emotions in his eyes. Hate for the fact that this secret was kept from him, sadness how everyone else treated him like monster when he was only the cage, Anger and vengeful at the people, and confusion through it all. Why him and not someone else? He couldn't have been the _only_ baby born that day.

"I can't tell you who your father is because I promised to tell you about him when you reached chunin, but your mother...your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. A former resident of Uzushiogakure and a fine shinobi of Konoha. She was known as the _Akai Chishio no Habanero, _The hot-blooded Habanaro_. _She was a kind woman and only wished for the best for you. You gained your personality from her, though no one seemed to see that." The hokage said, reminiscing about the past. Naruto wanted to glare at him for keeping another secret.

"I...am sorry, Naruto. Your secret wasn't even suppose to be released to the civilians, but outside forces which I cannot control intervened before I could. They fed lies to the public about how you were the kyuubi reborn into a vulnerable body and were just waiting for a chance to strike. I could only do the best I can to save you from the full brunt of the misguided hate." The hokage sad sadly. Naruto's anger lessened as most of this was none of the old man's fault and was just promises, accidents, and betrayals. Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"So, do you know what happened to me before I blacked out? I don't remember much of yesterday." Naruto said. Hiruzen's face seemed to sink even more so, if that was possible. He debated in his mind if it was best to tell Naruto of what happened but he knew he couldn't leave the boy with a slightly large gap in his memory. When Hiruzen finally decided, Naruto almost instantly regretted asking.

"You were...attacked by a mob, Naruto." The old man said. Those six words triggered a huge memory recall as the night was finally remembered. His heart beat accelerated as the memories of the night filled him with terror and panic. His eye sight filled with black spots as he could faintly see the old man stand up and yell something. Medics rushed into the room as the hokage step backed. Naruto almost yelled out when a Medic forced him down and forced him to sleep. Naruto only thought one thing when he slipped into sleep.

_'I didn't even get any ramen today either!'_

* * *

**_So yeah, plot bunny. _**_**Also, I couldn't do the upload story thing because mother nature decided to destroy the chance of doing ANYTHING OUTSIDE. So I was forced to stay inside with no internet for awhile and I had to just remake and redo this chapter a bunch of times. Without any research to that'll just ruin a bunch. I am so so sorry for not uploading fics.**_

**_Right at the moment I am finishing the end of Sound Summon Chapter Ten so you'll see that soon enough. So thanks for reading, please review(they are incentives~) and have a good day!_**


	2. Two: The Unfathomable Breeze

_**Someone actually PMed me about finishing this chapter, I find that nice. **__**Anyway, this is the second chapter of True Wind, hope you enjoy it.**_

"Talk"

**"Demon/summons"**

_Attacks_

**_Chapter Two: The Unfathomable Breeze_**

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke to the blinding white of the hospital room. He reluctantly sat up from his bed and noticed that the old man wasn't there anymore. He looked around the room, still in his clothes from yesterday but for some reason are now clean, right when a nurse came in with a glare.

"Well, you should be good now. There isn't anything else wrong with you, at least to Hokage-sama, so you can go now." The nurse spat. Naruto didn't react as he was already used to this, so he quickly got off the bed and ran out. He left the hospital in a quick pace and ran in the alleyways to avoid the citizens glare. Naruto guess the reason why is sort of understandable now. Having the demon who killed the neighbors or relatives, stuck in your gut, would put your panties in a twist.

Naruto quickly arrived to his apartment when Kyuubi finally spoke out again. **"Took you long enough to reach here. I didn't want to speak on the way since you would freak out when I did." **He grumbled in his head. He was right about the freak out part, since Naruto jumped quite a few feet in the air when he suddenly spoke. Naruto quickly gathered himself before speaking to Kyuubi.

"Can you explain more about this...shard thingy?" Naruto asked as he inspected his arm again. Kyuubi grunted in exasperation and displeasure as his tails swished behind him in a lazy manner. **"Hmmm..."** Kyuubi said to himself in thought. **"Shards are...part of the elements."** Kyuubi began, noticing Naruto paying the utmost attention. **"Inside each shard, each for the five elements, have those elements compressed inside of them. There isn't much to say about these things, only that special shards called Spirit Shards have powers to change the tide of battle." **Kyuubi said with his eyes closed, almost looking asleep. **"Bring one out and throw to the wall behind you. Summon the shards through your tattoos, put your hand above one of the two bottom shards on your arm"** Kyuubi said suddenly, surprising Naruto. Naruto put a hand into the middle shard and was shocked to see a red ball quickly go up to his hand.

He turned around on his heel and was rather surprised to see a small target, red lines and everything. He looked back at kyuubi and scowled at the amused expression his sleeping face seemed to gain. He turned back to the target and aimed his small red marble, or shard, at the target before throwing with not too good aim.

Turns out, good aim isn't really necessary as the flames that popped out of the orb exploded around the target, destroying it and evaporating the water around it. Naruto had a looked of pure shock and amazement as kyuubi's deep chuckle echoed throughout the cave. Naruto than got curious and grabbed another shard from his arm and threw it at the wall. He watched closely as the marble seemed to crack before the small explosion happened again.

"I guess the elements are compressed in it..." Naruto said to himself. Kyuubi watched as this grew on, not thinking the child would be so...inquisitive. Kyuubi cleared his throat to gain the attention of the brat.

**"Shards aren't just the five elements, which I can't give by the way since I only have control of fire, there is also shards called spirit shards."** Kyuubi said as Naruto looked at his arm in wonder. **"These spirit shards are warriors that are akin to summons and the like. They can range from a Jellyfish-mermaid to a toad."** Kyuubi chuckled, memories of a strong woman with the shards tattoos on her chest.** "In rare moments, there are special spirits whom you have to go through trials to use, or they just choose you on a whim or trait." Kyuubi supplied. "Now, imagine pulling something bigger than your normal shard to get your spirit, only powerful shard casters are able to have and use a spirit. Intuition tells me that you might have one, despite being a weak child."** Kyuubi said, turning mean again at the end for no peculiar reason other than to see the child gain a scowl.

Naruto put his hand and forced the feeling of something else coming out of his arm. A few minutes later, frustration entered his head before jumping in surprise as a brown orb slowly float out of his arm with an intricate design of what looked like wings, breezes, and eyes. He was about to grab it before a sudden force pulled him back to the outside world.

Naruto's eyes refocused and was surprised to see the hokage slowly shaking him awake. He looked at him in shock before looking at his surrounding again. He was in his bed, the sun was shining through his window onto his bed. The hokage looked worried for a few seconds, beads of sweat littered his face before realization hit his face. How long had he been inside his mind? And how did he look like when he was completely focused into his head? He quickly made a story.

"Oh! Hokage-Oji! I had this weird dream about a sea of ramen! And, And..." Naruto continued to babble about his dream. He wasn't telling a lie, he did have a dream before about a ramen sea. The hokage's worried face grew back to normal have realizes that Naruto just had a 'Naruto' dream.

"Well, i'm glad your fine Naruto. You had me worried there. In any case...you do know that you are almost late for the academy?" The hokage said in amusement. Naruto stared for a few minutes before an explosion burst through his apartment.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Naruto ran down the streets of the village, intending to go straight to the academy in his green shorts, white shirt(with long sleeves to his his tattoos), and sandals. He ignored the chuckling of kyuubi and the back of his head, also ignoring how he could talk to him in his head, and turned a corner. This was his second year at the academy, and it was only the beginning! And he was almost late!

The Ninja Academy sat there across the street in all its glory. An overly large street was in between him and the building, which almost stopped him from even going to the Academy. Naruto used all of his bravery before running quickly toward the academy. Almost immediately, he was the subject of glares from people across in the street and buildings set near the academy. He didn't let this destroy his spirit and just ran quicker to the building.

Said building, or buildings, was the academy. Most people found the academy just by looking for the tree with a swing-set, or the giant kanji of fire in the front. Naruto ran quickly inside the building and toward his classroom. He slammed open the sliding door, to the shock of his favorite teacher iruka, and was going to say his normal apology for being late...only to realize that he isn't even late! He stared wide-eyed at the clock, telling him he was a few minutes earlier than being late, and quickly sat in his chair at the back.

Iruka Umino was a simple man with a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose He wore a standard chunin outfit with his sleeves rolled up. He gave Naruto a surprised look before settling with an exasperated sigh.

Naruto sat next shino, a boy from the Aburame clan. The two weren't friends, per se, but they had a strange respect for each other. One now knew why he was feared, the other was trained to utilize the thing other fear of his clan.

Shino wore a tench coat with a hood over his head. His sunglasses covered his eyes while his button shirt covered the bottom half of his face. He wore baggy pants with sandals. On Naruto's right were three people, the other dead-lasts.

The closest was Kiba Inuzuka, a kindred spirit to Naruto with spiky brown hair, and his dog akamaru. He wore a simple beige long-sleeved shirt with grey shorts and blue sandals. And on Kiba's right was Shikamaru Nara, a lazy boy with a spiky pineapple shaped ponytail who is easily irritated with tasks that are always set in front of him. Naruto knew he was a really smart person...but he was a lazyass with nothing else to do than sleep. He wore a blue shirt with a circle design with grey shorts and sandals.

On the end of the row was a shy child eating chips. Chōji Akimichi was a large child with spiky auburn hair, but was amazingly loyal, sweet, and quite nice. Naruto got along with him quite easily, but Naruto thinks he could get along with anyone if they gave him the chance. Chōji had pink swirls on his cheeks, as the tradition of having a design on his cheeks for the Akimichi way. He had a shirt with a line down the middle, with white on right and a dark green on left. White shorts were on his legs with blue sandals.

All three greeted Naruto with a wave, since for some reason people disliked people who associated with Naruto. Their parents were wary of Naruto, but never said to stay away. No one said anything since they were all part of a major clan. They all sat down as iruka began with his lesson.

At the end of the day, the parents of the children come to pick them up from school. This was a regularly happy occasion for people, since they were going home, but for Naruto...it was just another sad reminder. The absence of his parents bore hard on his mind as he watched the children talk excitedly with their parents about their day as ninja students. He ignored the harsh glares and meaner whispers on his swing.

"Why would they let something like that attend school?" One asked.

"I agree, the demon shouldn't learn how to fight at all!" Another exclaimed, until being reprimanded by another.

"Be quiet! You know we can't talk about that!" The man said. They glared once more at Naruto before grabbing their children and leaving. Ever so slowly, the crowd died down until Naruto was alone by the tree, slowly swinging himself. He reluctantly got off the swing and ignored the grumbles of kyuubi saying **"Stupid humans and their fears." **Naruto never noticed a man with silver hair and a red trench coat, yellow eyes, with a wrapped up arm.

"So he's the one..." The man said wistfully before turning away and heading in another direction, walking away slowly.

* * *

Naruto walked through the alleys of konoha, hoping to avoid confrontation with the other villagers. Kyuubi called it cowardly, he called it smart. Even if Naruto was a ninja-in-training, if there was someone big enough who didn't like him, they could probably kill him.

He crept close to the wall, all too close to the bar that was built near his home. He held his breath as he quickly ran behind multiple people to get through. He was unlucky, for once.

"Hey, the demon is here!" A man slurred, obviously being drunk and angry which isn't the best combination. He ran faster, ignoring the shouts of anger and surprise as he passed by. He yelped as he saw a kunai stuck itself near a wall by his head. He looked back and wasn't really surprised to find multiple shinobi filtered in the crowd.

**"RUN!"** Kyuubi's voice blocked out all other thoughts than that. He ran in-between buildings, hoping his small legs wouldn't give out beneath him. The sound of stamping feet behind him echoed through the night as he ran, but not fast enough. He looked up to see a couple of kunai glinting and dodged them all, but not without a few scratches. Naruto turned toward a right, which was a dead end. He looked back and saw a mob forming together and slowly entering the alley. He put his back against the wall and stared at the villagers.

The reason was understandable at the very least. He had something inside of him that killed family and friends, and probably killed his own parents. But he wasn't able to see why they grew so angry! He was the cage, not the beast! Why couldn't they see that!

"It seems our last attempt failed..." A raspy voice said as a shinobi went to the front of the mob. A kunai was in his right hand in a tight grip and was glaring darkly at Naruto. The mob all seemed to grin evilly at the ideas of what they were going to do with Naruto, who was shivering in fear. He couldn't attack back either, no one would believe that the calm and harmless civilians would attack the demon. The man ran forward with his kunai and plunged down, stabbing Naruto in the leg. He cried out in pain as the blood gushed from his wound. The man rose his hand up again right before Kyuubi's voice filtered through his panic-filled mind.

**"YOUR SPIRIT NARUTO! USE IT NOW!" **He yelled. The demon knew the boy was going to die if he didn't choose to do something tonight. Reluctantly, Naruto pulled up his sleeve, revealing his tattoos. The mob gasped in disgust before growing even angrier.

"The demon is revealing his true self! ATTACK!" A woman shrieked, her voice hurting Naruto's ears. He put his hand above his larger tattoo and focused on the feeling of something coming out. Time seemed to slow as the familiar orb of brown with an intricate design of what looked like wings, breezes, and eyes reached his hand and was thrown into the air, the mob striking Naruto. The world went grey as two circles span around a orb as a green naked male appeared. His feet and hands were a shade of yellow with small wings on his calves, thighs, shoulders, and hands. Two small yellow wings were on either side of his head as his silver hair flowed to his thighs. Strangely, the mans eyes were closed as he pulled his "gaze" over the mob.

The mob gaped openly at the man before yelling out in surprise. The man raised his hand as a large white feather appeared in a flash. An echoing sound of women singing resounded in everyone's ears as the man raised his feather-like sword and swung down. A large gust blew the mob away from Naruto, who was losing consciousness quickly. The thing looked down to Naruto after he swung another gust upon his offenders. Naruto would remember in the morn the parting words he heard in his mind the next time he woke.

"Good luck, child of the wind." A deep male voice resonated in his head as the kyuubi gasped and darkness filtered into his vision.

* * *

**This chapter just did not want to be written down, jezus. So yeah, hope ya'll like it, it has the cameo of Amil Gaoul in it! The man, I bet the lot of you can guess who exactly, is important!**

**In any case, read/review/and any other things. Remember, reviews are incentives to write more.**


End file.
